This invention relates to a mechanical continent ileostomy or colostomy adapted for long-term employment in human beings.
The object of this invention is to provide a continent cannula for the ileum or colon useful for evacuation of liquid and solid waste. The cannula may be inserted into the patient during the same operation as for the surgical construction of an ostomy, i.e., ileostomy or colostomy.
There is a need for a mechanical continent ileostomy and colostomy that is easy to insert at the time of operation. Insofar as is known to the inventor hereof, there currently is no mechanical continent ileostomy and only one mechanical continent colostomy utilized clinically. This mechanical continent colostomy is described in an article by H. Feustal and G. Henning entitled, "Kintinente Kolostomie durch Magnetverschluss" which appeared in Dtsch. Med. Wochenschr., Vol. 100: p. 1063 (1975), and further discussed by Golligher, et al., Brit. J. Surg. 64 (1977), pp. 501-507.
However, animal test studies have long employed what is known in the art as the Thomas cannula to form a continent ostomy in instances wherein controlled access to the intestinal tract is required by the experiment. This device is described in an article by J. E. Thomas, J. O. Crider and C. J. Mogan entitled, "A Study of Reflexes Involving the Pyloric Sphincter and Antrum and Their Role in Gastric Evacuation", published in Am. J. Physiol., Vol. 108, pp. 683-700 (1934). The Thomas cannula is not believed to be well adapted for human ostomy purposes.